


Who Says Coitus?

by TriDogMom



Series: Silly Little Project [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Consensual Potion Use, Daddy Kink, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Legilimency (Harry Potter), Legilimency Sex (Harry Potter), Marriage Law Challenge, Mind Sex, Post Coital Embraces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/pseuds/TriDogMom
Summary: The Ministry passes a Magical Population Preservation Act and Ginny Weasley is matched with the last person she expected
Relationships: Severus Snape/Ginny Weasley
Series: Silly Little Project [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989463
Comments: 74
Kudos: 158





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the 'Silly Little Project' series which is coming soon. It is a marriage law series but each relationship can be read stand-alone.
> 
> I know this isn't one of my usual ships, but I love this story so I hope you give it a chance.

Ginny sighed as she drank her morning tea at the Gryffindor table. Now that Hermione had left Hogwarts to work at the Ministry, school wasn't as much fun. She still had Luna, but since they were in different houses, meal times were always boring. A rush of wings filled the air and Ginny looked up to see the morning post arriving. She recognised the _Daily Prophet_ owl that delivered her paper each morning and reached for a slice of bacon to feed it. Paying the owl, she took the news and unrolled it. Ginny gasped.

 _Marriage Law?_ Ginny skimmed down the front-page article. She needed to know if this would impact her. _Blah, blah, blah…_ _get to the important stuff._ This gave some background on the law, but not much more. _Who does it affect you stupid cow!? No one cares about the_ why. _Page two!_ Ginny flipped to the second page and words jumped out at her.

> Females aged 17–30.
> 
> After Graduation.
> 
> Ministry matches by owl.
> 
> Children
> 
> Coitus is required. _Eww. Who says coitus?_
> 
> Azkaban.

_But I don't want to get married! I just got signed to the Harpies. What if my new_ husband _doesn't think a woman should play Quidditch?_

She glanced down at the paper again. Since her last name started with a W she would most likely have to go by her husband's name to determine when to have children. Maybe she would get lucky and get paired with James Shafiq from her grade. They wouldn't be required to produce children for three years. And since he was on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team he probably wouldn't care if she kept playing.

Not that she wanted to marry James. But it would be better than marrying Brian Abbott. With him, they would have to start trying within 6 months! If she got her match as soon as N.E.W.T.s were over, she would have to be married by mid-June and start trying for crotch goblins by Christmas. It wasn't that Ginny hated children, she just wasn't in a rush to have any.

Folding up the paper, Ginny tossed it on the table before looking around. Most of the older students at the Slytherin table were reading the paper, but seemed only moderately annoyed by it. She wondered if that was because, unlike her own family, most purebloods still practiced arranged marriages. For most of the Slytherin's, this was probably just a change of _how_ their spouse was selected. The Hufflepuffs looked upset but resigned, and the Ravenclaws were all reading the paper over and over again, trying to soak in the details.

Luna looked up and met Ginny's eye. Her sweet friend smiled and gave a shrug and a small wave. Luna was like no one Ginny knew. Her quiet acceptance of things she couldn't change was something Ginny wished she could do.

Ginny's eyes scanned the staff table. Most of the professors were well outside of the age ranges given. The new Defence Teacher seemed resigned though. Snape looked livid. McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey were in an intense conversation, probably trying to figure out how this would impact the students. Hagrid was grinning. No one loved weddings more than Hagrid.

Letting her eyes drift to the Gryffindor table, Ginny had to roll her eyes. Her over dramatic dorm mates were crying against each other. She could hear a boy the year below her complaining and threatening to go to Minister Shacklebolt for his exemption because of his injured war hero status. _Stupid git tripped getting out of the portrait at the Hogs Head while fleeing the castle. Fucking Tosser._ Dean Thomas slipped into the seat next to her.

"Something happen?" he asked, looking around.

Ginny pushed the paper towards him. "The Ministry passed a law requiring us to marry and have kids. No word on who it will be, just that the matches will be mailed to us."

"I have to marry a woman?" Dean looked sick. "And have children with her?"

"There is a part that explains that you will be matched based on sexuality. They don't know about children yet."

Dean's eyes scanned the section she pointed to and she saw him visually relax. They had dated a couple of years ago, but Dean quickly realised he needed to stop pretending and accept that he was gay.

"Well, I just hope I'm matched with Seamus. Maybe they take existing couples into account when they do the matches."

"I'm sure it will work out for you." Ginny laid her hand on his. "You two are perfect together."

* * *

The next week passed without much drama. A few breakdowns from her dorm mates, but nothing much beyond that. Ginny and Luna spent a lot of time together, revising in the library. They had talked about the law briefly and Luna had replied with a dreamy ' _What will be will be, we just have to trust our magic.'_

That Friday, the girls were sitting on a rock by the Black Lake when an owl flew over to her, holding out its leg. Ginny untied the parchment. The owl hooted and settled in across from them, obviously waiting for a reply. Seeing that it was addressed to both of them, Ginny moved closer and they read it together.

> _Ginny and Luna,_
> 
> _I wanted to let you know before it is announced in the Prophet tomorrow. I have received my match for the Marriage Law. I was matched with Lucius Malfoy and we plan to get married next Saturday. Lucius has already sent an owl to McGonagall asking if you two can leave on Friday, returning Sunday to be there. I would love it if you were both bridesmaids._
> 
> _Lucius and I plan on going to Paris to buy our wedding clothes tomorrow morning (because Merlin knows nothing in London is good enough for him — can you see my eyes rolling?). He already set up an account at Gladrags Wizardwear so if you agree to be my bridesmaids you can go there during your Hogsmeade break tomorrow and get fitted._
> 
> _Don't worry, I'm not putting you in anything ugly! I thought green would be good for both of your skin tones._
> 
> _I miss you both and can't wait to see you next Friday._
> 
> _XX- Hermione_

"That's wonderful for Hermione and Lucius," Luna said as she finished the letter.

"It's good she was already talking to him," Ginny agreed. "Dean asked if they would take people who were already dating into account. I guess they must have. Hermione said they had been on a few dates."

"They will be happy together. Should we send our reply?"

"Yes!" Ginny pulled a fresh sheet of parchment and a quill from beside her. "I assume you are going to say yes?"

"I've never been a bridesmaid before. I think I will like it very much. And it was kind of Lucius to arrange for new dresses for us."

"If Hermione trusts him, maybe he isn't as bad as we thought he was."

* * *

Ginny sat alone at her table sipping a glass of champagne, looking at the guests milling about. She had thought that a Malfoy wedding would have been huge and over the top, but it was an intimate affair. The couple had married in their Conservatory with less than fifty people in attendance.

She smiled as she saw Harry and Draco sitting together laughing. Hermione had mentioned that they had hung out for the first time at Christmas and their friendship was growing. Ginny thought it was great that the two of them, who had bullied each other for so long, were able to put their differences aside and become friends.

A familiar ripple of pain washed over her as she thought about how Ron would react if he were here. She loved her brother dearly, but he would have hated today. Not just because he had liked Hermione, but the entire idea of being friends with people like the Malfoy's would have done his nut in. Pansy Parkinson walked by and Ginny allowed herself an inner smirk as she thought of how Ron would have reacted to the new Pansy. A fresh nose job had changed her looks and Ron would be panting after her. No amount of House prejudice would stop him from noticing how her arse looked in that dress.

The rest of her family was here and seemed to be enjoying themselves, even if her parents looked like they felt out of place. Percy, his match Audrey on his arm, was talking to Minister Shacklebolt, while the twins and Charlie were shamelessly flirting with McGonagall and Professor Sprout— no doubt trying to convince them to help them with something or another for the joke shop. Snape was talking to Bill and Fleur and she wondered if her sister-in-law was discussing her idea about using Veela hair in potions.

Ginny's eyes landed on Hermione and Lucius. They were standing near the windows and, thanks to the sunset behind them, they were glowing. She was surprised to see how happy Hermione was when she and Luna arrived at Grimmauld Place last night. Hermione was grinning from ear to ear and chatting more than usual; going into details about the wedding and how excited she was for their honeymoon. Ginny bit back her envy for her best friend and sent up a silent prayer to the gods that she would be as lucky as Hermione with her match.

She thought it really was too bad the Ministry was waiting to send out the matches for Hogwarts' students. Ginny was convinced it would be better to send them out before graduation, and have the marriage deadline two weeks after the final exam. At least that way, she would have some time to get to know her new husband before she had to marry him.

Movement from across the room caught her eye and she looked up to see Blaise Zabini walking to the drinks table with Theo Nott. _Wouldn't mind being married to someone as sexy as that Italian Stallion._ As if he heard her thoughts, Blaise looked up and winked at her as they continued past.

Two more months of schooling and then she would be eligible.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny stared at the paper in her hand. She had just put her trunk in her room and came back into the sitting room when the Ministry owl flew through the window. Her heart — and anxiety — lept when she saw the large _Open immediately: marriage match enclosed!_ stamped on the outside. Ripping the letter open, she had skipped over the part that explained the law, searching for her match. As soon as she saw the name, she dropped the paper onto the coffee table.

Severus Snape.

Professor Severus Tobias Snape.

Snape, the mother fucker who had made her six-year literal hell…. Okay. Maybe that was a little unfair but he was still an asshole the entire year. Even if he had been on their side.

Ginny knew she had gone through counselling and dealt with her anger. But forgiving someone who you're only going to see for a couple hours a week for the next ten months was a lot different than forgiving someone you had to live with for the rest of your life. Not just live with them, but you had to have sex with them. And not just have sex. Have children with. What the fuck was the ministry thinking? Everyone knew Snape hated children. Why would they force this upon him and his wife? His wife which would be her within two weeks.

There was no way she could do it. Pulling out a sheet of parchment, Ginny wrote _Severus_ at the top of one column and _Azkaban_ at the top of another. Hermione had always said that making a Pros and Cons list allowed someone to make the best decision possible. Trying to find something positive to put down for Snape, Ginny tapped her quill against her lip. Glancing around the room for inspiration, her eyes fell onto her mum's clock. Most of the hands were pointing towards 'work', but as always, Ron's was missing. Instead, his spoon sat on the mantle next to a picture of him when they went to Egypt.

Ron had died so the people of the wizarding world could have a better life and this was a thanks his sacrifice was giving them? Being forced to marry people that they didn't choose? She tried to think how Ron would react if he saw the name on her paper.

' _What's the ministry playing at?' Ron said, huffing and pacing around the room. 'They assigned you the greasy bat of the dungeons?' He picked up her letter, crumbling it in his hands before throwing it into the fire. 'Who did you piss off, to deserve this?' He patted his pockets to make sure he had his wand. 'I'll go down there with Harry and Hermione. I'll make them see reason, Gin. You don't have to go through with this.'_

Her vision of Ron faded away and she tried to imagine who his match would be and her mind landed on Hermione. Ever since she was eleven, she knew it was going to marry Harry and Ron and Hermione would get married. They would have babies at the same time and send them off to Hogwarts to terrorise Gryffindor tower together.

But that was no longer the dream. Ron had died. Hermione had known for months that she was matched with Lucius Malfoy because her equation matched them and they had already married. And Ginny and Harry had never gotten back together. Hermione had shown her that they weren't a good match and their unborn children would suffer because of it.

A thought suddenly occurred to her. _Hermione had known for_ months _?_

How was that possible? Hermione had known about Lucius since October yet this law had just been publicly announced in March. How was it possible that Hermione knew well before the ministry had known? Is this why she and Draco had left Hogwarts early? She looked at the papers before her and everything fell into place. Perfect matches, magically strong children. This is what Hermione and Draco had been working on up until Christmas break.

'Son of a bitch!" Ginny yelled, conjuring her Patronus. "Hermione Jean Granger, you better get your scrawny arse to the Burrow right this minute or I swear to Merlin I will hunt you down and hex your cunt off!"

"Ginevra Molly Weasley!" Molly chastised her from the doorway as her horse flew out the window. "You better watch your language young lady, or I will Scourgify your mouth."

"I got my match, Mum," Ginny said, the indignation bleeding out of her and fear replacing it as she looked at her mum. Bending down, she picked up her letter and held it out. "I don't know what to do."

Molly walked over and took the letter from Ginny's hand, reading it.

"Bloody fucking hell," Molly muttered in shock.

"'Better watch your language'," Ginny teased lightly.

"Sorry, Gin. But Snape? You were matched with Severus Snape? How is that possible?"

"That is what I would like to know." A loud crack sounded in the yard and footsteps came hurrying into the house. "That should be Hermione and she is just the person to answer my questions."

"Ginny?" Hermione called, rushing into the sitting room. "What happened?"

"What happened, Hermione Granger," Ginny said, wand raised as she approached her friend. "Is that I just received my match. And somehow you and Ferret Boy matched me with Severus _fucking_ Snape! That's what happened. What in the hell?"

Hermione snatched the letter from Molly, her eyes sweeping down the page. She looked at Ginny, pleading clear on her face.

"I didn't know," Hermione said quietly before clearing her throat. "There is a gag order so I can't tell you much, but I swear, everything was anonymous. I didn't know who was matched with who."

"Who gagged you?" Molly asked, her eyes as hard as steel, reminding Ginny of when her mother had killed Bellatrix.

"Kingsley."

Molly was on her knees, head in the Floo faster than Ginny thought possible. Less than a minute of silence passed before Molly was pulling her head back and turning to them.

"The gag has been lifted, now speak."

Hermione wasted no time in telling them about the equation and how she and Draco had been working for the Ministry since the new year, creating matches. She swore they were not able to see who matched who, that every letter was assigned a number and they only knew which numbers to match.

"I promise you Gin," Hermione cried. "I would have given you a warning if I knew. We thought it would be best if we didn't couldn't see the names. Once we completed the equations, the matches were magically filled into the letters and mailed out. We never saw any names."

"But Ginny, with Snape," Molly said, tears flowing. "My little girl, having to marry Dumbledore's murderer."

"Mrs Weas— Molly, you _know_ Severus only did that because Dumbledore asked him to. You have heard it from Harry, Severus, and Dumbledore's portrait. You know he was on our side the entire time. He was a bastard, but he always looked out for us as much as he could without blowing his cover."

"But he is so short-tempered. What if he hurts Ginny?"

"He won't, Molly; Severus is a good man. And Ginny can take care of herself. Plus, there are charms in place that will alert the Aurors if anything were to happen."

"But the way he talks to people," Molly said, and Ginny could see how distressed she was. "Charms won't pick up on that."

"I'm not going to lie," Hermione started, looking between both of them. "Severus' words can cut through anyone. But he is different in private, especially around people he cares for. He has a wicked sense of humour and has become a great friend to me. He's still Snape, but it's different. I promise."

"I don't know if I can do it," Ginny said, tears finally breaking free and rolling down her face. "He won't ever like me. What if he doesn't hurt me himself, but has others do it?"

"Oh, Ginny!" Molly pulled her into her side and Ginny sank into her mother's embrace.

"And he still loves Lily."

"How Severus feels about Lily is his story to tell," Hermione said. She moved to kneel before Ginny and Molly. "Severus allowed himself to be tortured, threw himself in front of a werewolf, killed, and countless other things for Harry, in the _memory_ of a woman who never loved him. Just imagine how protective he will be of his _wife_? The mother of his children?"

"I can't imagine having children with him. He probably doesn't even want any." Ginny sighed.

"I know you can't imagine it now, but you two are going to have children whether you want to or not. All of us will. Let me show you your match."

Hermione summoned a Ministry house-elf, instructing it to go to her office in the Ministry and grab the master book of which contained the list of which number corresponds to which person and the notebook that contained the results of each equation.

The elf was gone less than thirty seconds before returning, handing Hermione the two books and popping out again. Molly excused herself to make tea while Hermione searched for Ginny and Severus. Opening the book to what Ginny assumed was a completed calculation, Hermione showed it to them after Molly returned.

She explained to them how good of a match Ginny and Severus were. Neither of Ginny or Molly had taken Arithmancy but Hermione explained each section in simple terms. Everything on the page was perfectly balanced to even Ginny's inexperienced eyes.

"What does the seven at the bottom of each column mean?" Ginny asked.

"Seven, as I am sure you are aware is the most magically powerful number in our world," Hermione explained. "You and Severus have seven's across each column, which means your match is… well, perfect. There is no other way to explain it. We tried to make sure everyone was matched to as close to perfect as possible while still producing powerful children."

"So Snape— Severus and I are a perfect match?"

"You are. I remember doing this one because it was very rare for us to have anyone that was a 'true seven' as well called it. Draco and I both ran it multiple times."

"How many others were there?" Molly asked, looking happier.

"Just three," Hermione explained. "My match with Lucius, a triadic relationship that hasn't been announced yet, and…" Hermione trailed off before smiling. "You and Arthur."

Ginny smiled as her mother beamed, tears in her eyes. "You ran it for us?"

Hermione and Ginny both grabbed one of her hands. Ginny remembered that Hermione had worked out some of the kinks in the equation by using her parents' information. That was how she and Draco had figured out if the calculations for children worked, because it matched what they already knew about the Weasley family.

"I asked Ginny for your information a long time ago. I wanted to see if it worked and I knew you and Arthur were a good match with magical children. You two were a true seven. The first we had seen."

"So my Ginny will be as happy as Arthur and I are?"

"I hope so," Hermione said. She turned to Ginny. "Remember what you told me in October? That my silly little numbers don't lie? And you and Severus are a good match, Ginny. The numbers show you're perfectly balanced. And look at your children. They will be so powerful."

"But…" Ginny shook her head, trying to wrap it around the idea of her and Snape not only being matched, but being a perfect match. "I still don't think I can be around him that much. I don't know what to do."

"You have already done the first step," Molly cut in. "You have the _why_ of your match. Next, I think you should call your mind healer and make an appointment. She can help you work through your doubts and fears."

"I think that is a wonderful idea," Hermione agreed.

"I hope she had a lot of time available to talk to me," Ginny said with a weak smile.

"I'm sure she will make time for you," Molly assured her.

* * *

"Ginevra Weasley?" Lucius asked, looking at the page to confirm. "You and the youngest Weasley?"

Snape snatched the letter back from his old friend and sneered. "Yes, the youngest and only female Weasley," Snape barked at Lucius. He knew his control was slipping as his temper rose. "That family is going to kill me. And I wish they would. I am to marry a child."

"She is closer to your age than Hermione is to mine, and you have assured me my relationship is not a scandal. Why is yours any different?"

"Because I was her professor until this morning when she left the castle!" Severus roared. "I watched as she was fucking tortured at the hands of the Carrow cunts just a year ago!"

"And you know you did as much as possible to keep her from a fate far worse than that, Severus. Carrow wanted to _rape_ her. He wanted to show Potter just what happened to women who were willing to be his girlfriend. You saved her from that."

"I KNOW I DID!" Severus screamed, his throat tearing.

"But you hate yourself because you couldn't do more?" Lucius asked, studying his friend. "Or is it because she looks so much like a certain red-haired girl you used to love."

"Don't bring _her_ into this."

How dare Lucius bring Lily into his conversation about Miss Weasley. The only thing they had in common was having red hair, even though they were different shades. And their fiery spirit, being sorted into Gryffindor, dating a Potter, and being fast with a wand. _Fuck, that_ is _a lot of things in common._

"There is nothing wrong with having a type, Severus," Lucius said more gently than Severus had heard him talk in years. "From my conversations with Hermione, it appears the Weasley girl is strong-headed, will fight back when you're being stubborn– which is often, by the way– and is a loyal friend. Those are all things that you need in your life. I know you loved her, but Lily Even was never loyal to you"

"But people will always think that I'm only with her because of who she looks like."

"Since when have you cared what other people think?"

"I always have," Severus said, stubbornly.

"Yes, that must be why your hair is so clean all the time," Lucius quipped, rolling his eyes.

"You _know_ that is because I brew so much. It isn't like this on days I'm not hovering over a cauldron."

"Yes but you brew daily. If you really cared what people thought, you would have already invented a shampoo or cast an impervious charm on your hair when you brew. You just don't give a Kneazle's arse what people think, so why start now?"

"Because Harry _fucking_ Potter disclosed all my memories to the wizarding world at large!"

"He only shared what you gave him." Lucius sighed. "You and I both know you haven't been in love with that girl since your sixth year. You only did what you did to honour your childhood best friend."

"Stupid idiot should have kept his mouth shut," Severus spat.

"If he had, you would be alive and sitting in a cell in Azkaban, Severus. And we both know it. Loudmouth or not, Potter kept you out of that place. You should be grateful. You spent two weeks there when the Dark Lord vanished the first time. I'm sure that's enough for you to never want to return."

"I just hate having my personal life out there for everyone to read. Even if they only received a small, highly edited, clip of my life."

"I was sceptical of Hermione at first. But she is everything I have ever wanted in a wife. I have seen her and Draco's calculations. If you are matched it is because your numbers were well balanced."

"They could have made a mistake."

Severus knew he was pouting and being irrational, but didn't care. He had never looked at a student as someone to date; even when he first started teaching and was only three years older than the oldest students. Now the Ministry was forcing him to choose between prison or marrying a girl that had been sitting in his classroom earlier that month. He knew she was an adult, but it was the principal of the matter. Not to mention that she was twenty-one years younger than him.

"The age _really_ doesn't bother you and Hermione?" Severus asked.

"It really doesn't," Lucius assured him. "She makes me feel young again. You know as well as I do that we are at the point in a wizard's life where we have stopped growing older. You are the same today, physically, as you were at thirty. You will have no trouble keeping up with your bride. And thanks to the two wars, the only available women are our mother's age or Hermione's age."

Severus was still not convinced and obviously, nothing Lucius was going to say was going to get through to him. When he was being stubborn, nothing would change Severus' mind. Nothing but cold, hard facts that was. Getting an idea, he looked at Lucius.

"Do you think Hermione or Draco will be able to show me our results?"

"It doesn't hurt to ask. You know they are both quite fond of you. Why don't you write them? Wait…" Lucius gave him a piercing look. "How did you know it was Draco and Hermione who came up with the matches?"

"You just told me," Severus said. "And Because I'm not an idiot. Anyone who heard what they were working on before the Christmas Hols would know."

"Are you going to give Miss Weasley a chance?"

"Only if Draco and Hermione can prove to me that she is my match. And not just a good match. Miss Weasley has to be the _best_ match for me."

* * *

"Hello, Severus," Hermione greeted him before turning to kiss her husband. "Hi, Lucius. Sorry I'm late. I was at the Burrow."

Severus' ears perked up at this. "Were you visiting Miss Weasley?"

"Yes, _Ginny_ asked me to stop by. She received her match and wanted to talk about it."

"And?" Severus growled. Little Miss Never Shuts Up _now_ decides not to expand on what happened? Typical.

"She was highly distressed to be matched with someone who has never shown her a shred of politeness. She understands you protected her and the other students, but it doesn't change the fact that you have never said a kind word to her, Severus."

"That's not true. I congratulated her on completing her education just last night after her final exam."

"You have a lot to learn about women, my friend." Lucius rolled his eyes.

"I have been with plenty of women, as you well know."

"But have you been with one for more than one night?"

"As fun as this conversation is," Hermione cut in. "It doesn't change the fact that you were the least friendly teacher at school and now she has to marry you."

"So she wants to marry me?" Severus asked.

"No, she wants to go to Azkaban."

"Don't get cheeky with me, Miss Granger."

"You are _not_ my professor and if you ask stupid questions you _will_ get a snarky reply. Now did you have anything intelligent to add?"

Severus glared at her but the bint didn't even flinch. "Yes. I was wondering if you could show me our results. I'm quite skilled with Arithmancy and I want to make sure it was done correctly."

"I'll give you something better than results, Severus," Hermione said, sneering at him. "How about the equation and both of your information. Then _you_ can tell me if my calculations were correct."

"I see you are finally using your brain," Severus said, grabbing the sheets of parchment she handed to him.

Severus blocked out the conversation Lucius and Hermione were having. They were acting like a couple that was sickeningly in love and he couldn't stand it. If he was honest with himself, he was happy Lucius had found someone that made him feel that way. Severus had been friends with the Malfoys since Hogwarts, and even at the best parts of their marriage, Lucius and Narcissa had never acted like he did with Hermione. They were always holding hands, sneaking kisses, and loved being together.

He would never admit it to anyone, but they had the kind of relationship he wanted for himself. His parents had stayed together until his father died, his mother following not long after, but the only time he ever saw them touch was when his father laid his hands on her in anger. Severus had spent a lot of time at Lily's house and her parents, while clearly in love, rarely showed any public affection. He didn't think he would like to be affectionate in public, but behind closed doors, he wanted a woman he could worship, could take care of.

Severus pulled himself from his thoughts and looked down at the completed calculations. He was surprised to see that, not only did it balance, it was showing that they were a perfect match. He knew he didn't mess up but he checked his work again. There was no way he was perfect for Miss Weasley.

"Check it all you want," Hermione said from behind him. "The numbers aren't going to change. Every match was triple checked."

Lucius looked over the parchment before smirking. "Well, Severus, you wanted the _best_ match for you. Looks like Miss Weasley is even better than that. She is perfect for you."


	3. Chapter 3

Severus was currently standing at the top of the aisle under a sheer tent erected in the garden of the Burrow. He had wanted to have Kingsley marry them in a private ceremony, but Ginny had asked if they could have an actual wedding. Hermione had explained to him that most women dreamed of their wedding days from the time they were little girls and, forced marriage or not, Ginny would still want that.

Ginny refused to see him before the wedding. They had corresponded a few times, mostly to arrange the wedding but today would be the first time Severus had seen her since the last day of school two weeks ago. The first time he reached out to her he'd suggested they marry during the first week so they could spend the next week getting to know each other before having to have sex but Ginny had wanted to wait until the last day possible. He still wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not to avoid each other, but he figured it was better to agree and start the marriage off on the right foot. Happy wife, happy life and all that rot.

Luckily Ginny had been agreeable to his request for a small wedding. His guest list had been short and contained only those he could stand. Lucius was standing up with him, serving as best man. His bride had decided against bridesmaids so Hermione was sitting in the front row along with Draco, Harry, and Luna. The others he had invited, Minerva, Flitwick, Vector, and a few other professors took up the rest of the seats. Her side of the aisle was a sea of red hair, Molly in the front row, tears already streaming down her face.

Adjusting his tie, he double-checked that his robes were still pleasingly draped around him. Severus had not wanted to get new clothes for his wedding and had been planning on wearing his normal teaching robes before Lucius had intervened. Accepting his best friend's invitation for tea at Malfoy Manor, Severus had been blindsided by Madam Malkin who attacked him with swaths of fabric and her measuring tape. He had to admit that Lucius was right; he couldn't get married in the same outfit he had worn while Ginny had been under his tutelage. He was still wearing almost all black but had agreed to a dark green waistcoat and white button-up to go under it.

The music changed and the people behind him stood. Growing up in the Muggle world, Severus found the tradition to watch the bride walk down the aisle a strange one, but turned as Lucius' hand on his shoulder guided him. Arthur appeared, his daughter on his arm. Everything seemed to fade away as she rounded the corner.

Ginny was wearing a long, pale gold sleeveless dress that had a spattering of green leaves that slowly floated down from her high neckline before disappearing into small piles at the bottom. It was the most beautiful dress Severus had ever seen. The colour of the dress and her hair pulled into a complicated knot on the top of her head showed off her creamy, freckled skin. He had never looked at her as anything more than a student, but at that moment, Severus wanted to kiss each freckle that dusted her shoulders.

Arthur placed her hand in his, and Severus, not used to using the muscles, gave her a tight smile before they turned to face Kingsley. He turned the Minister out as he spoke to the crowd and instead focused on the woman across from him. Ginny was no longer a child. She had grown into a woman after fighting battle after battle during the war. It took him longer to realise than he should have that Ginny had been fighting the Dark Lord since she was eleven when he invaded and possessed her mind. He wasn't marrying a child, he was marrying a warrior who had faced the worst of their society and survived. Not just survived, she had kicked arse. Any man would be proud to be by her side, and at that moment, Severus sent a silent _thank you_ to Hermione and Draco for matching them together.

"Severus and Ginevra have decided to forgo the traditional vows and have written their own." Kingsley turned to Severus, pulling him out of his thoughts, and motioned for him to start.

Turning to Ginny, he squeezed her hands in his. "Ginevra." He stopped at her glare. "Ginny," Severus guessed then continued at her smile. "I didn't choose you as my wife, but I choose to make sure you are protected, provided for, and never have to worry about your safety in my presence. I choose to make an honest effort to be the husband you deserve and I choose to be the best father I can be to our future children." He slipped the small gold band onto her left hand, leaning down to kiss it.

"And Ginevra," Kingsley instructed.

"Severus," Ginny began, looking into his eyes. "I didn't choose you as my husband, but I choose to accept that you are a loyal man. I choose to respect you, treat you with kindness, and care for your well being. I choose to be the kind of wife you deserve, I choose to accept you as my family, and to make sure our future children are raised in a loving home." Ginny slipped a thick white gold band onto his hand.

"After the reading of the vows and exchanging of the rings, I now pronounce you married." Kingsley waved his wand and silver and gold stars rained down on them.

Severus and Ginny had forgone the traditional bonding that was usually done in the wizarding world. They didn't know each other and, Arithmancy equation or not, both had expressed a desire to be able to go their separate ways when the law was hopefully overturned. They had also forgone the kiss at the end, deciding the first time should not be in front of a crowd of people, friends or not. Turning, they made their way up the aisle as their guests clapped.

Ginny led them into the Burrow, through the kitchen, and into the sitting room as their guests stayed behind to start the reception. Severus could see her breathing was laboured and thought he might be at the beginning of a panic attack.

"Do you need me to fetch Hermione and Luna?" he asked quietly. At her nod, he started for the door, pausing before walking through and spoke quietly. "You look beautiful today."

He had barely opened the kitchen door when Hermione was by his side, Luna not far behind her. At his motioning, both girls entered the sitting room and he made his way to the table. He had just placed his face in his hands when he heard the chair across from him moving. Snapping his head up, he sneered at Harry as he sat down.

"Hello, sir," Harry began. "I won't stay long. I just wanted to tell you something. Ginny is wonderful, and you are lucky to have been matched with her. I'm not going to warn you to be nice to her or threaten to hex you or anything. Merlin knows I can't win a duel against you. I know once you realise how wonderful she is, you will be as loyal to her and as unable to hurt her as you were to my mum.

"I just want to remind you that, while Ginny is tough as nails and completely badass, she is still a woman. And she deserves all the things women like. A man that remembers their anniversary, flowers once in a while, and a man that stands beside her. Don't ever make the mistake that she is less than you or you will be subjected to her hexes. And trust me, they are powerful."

Severus was tempted to hex the brat. What did a teenager know about how to treat women? Even if everything he said was true, it went against Severus' nature to take advice from a Potter. Biting back a retort, Severus just nodded.

"Thank you," Severus replied then sighed as Harry walked out of the house.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed before the three women emerged from the sitting room. Ginny's face showed signs of crying, but beyond that, she looked well. His wife nodded to her friends who smiled at him before leaving the house. Severus turned back to Ginny.

"Are you well?"

"As well as I can be," Ginny said with a shrug. "Ready to go get shitface drunk and spend the evening pretending to be in love?"

"Sounds like a wonderful idea," Severus agreed. "Draco said he snuck a bottle of Lucius' finest firewhisky and was going to hide it under our chairs."

Ginny placed her arm through his outstretched elbow and they made their way towards the reception. "Maybe Ferret-face isn't so bad after all."

* * *

Severus pulled two Sober-Up potions from his pocket, handing one to his new wife before they reached the Apparition point. She stared at the label and screwed her face up.

"Why would I want to be sober for tonight? Wouldn't it be easier if we stay drunk?" Ginny asked, her voice slurred.

"Probably," Severus agreed. "But we can't risk falling asleep and missing the deadline that's in two hours. And on principle, I refuse to sleep with an inebriated woman."

"Why?"

"For reasons I won't be going into. Now drink it or I will force you to," Severus snarled at her. _Impertinent chit._

Ginny drank the potion and threw the vial at his feet. "You are such an arse. Get me the hell out of here."

Severus threw back his potion, wrapped his arms around Ginny as it cleared the alcohol from his system, and Apparated them to his new home. As soon as they landed, Ginny pulled away from him and huffed.

"How in the fuck is this supposed to work?" Ginny asked.

"Please, dear Merlin please, don't tell me you're a virgin. If you are, I'll _Avada_ myself," Snape cried.

"I'm not a virgin. I just meant how am I supposed to get turned on enough to fuck you when I'd rather punch you in the face. Wait, do you think pegging counts? I'll do that."

"What in the fuck is pegging?"

"I wear a strap on and bugger you instead of you–"

"That does not count! You're not putting anything up my arsehole!" Snape backed away from her. "How do you even know about that?"

"Because I read."

"What kind of filth are you reading?"

"Romance novels, nudie mags." Ginny shrugged. "A Muggle magazine with tips on how to please your man."

"I've been matched with a sexual deviant." Snape put his hands over his eyes. "This will never work."

"What about a lust potion or something that lowers our inhibitions?"

"You know the Ministry controls them because of the lack of consent."

"Yes, but I guarantee you can brew one, and if we both consent to take it, what's the harm?"

Severus thought over what she said. He did have everything he needed to brew the potion and it only took twenty minutes. And if they both agreed to take it, then the non-consensual part of the law didn't apply.

"Fine," Severus agreed. "But we're both signing something that it was consensual and we both consumed it."

"Works for me." Ginny nodded. "You go brew it, I'm going to shower."

* * *

Severus transferred the lust potion into labelled vials before grabbing two and heading towards the bedroom. He had modified it slightly, allowing for less lust and more of the inhibition blocker. If this worked he thought he'd have a market for it with this new law. Maybe his new brothers-in-law would be willing to sell it at their shop.

His wife was currently laying in bed reading. She nodded towards his bedside table where a piece of parchment with her signature stating she was consuming lust potion of her own free will. Scrawling his name under hers he glanced at the book with a half-naked man that looked suspiciously like Lucius on the cover.

"One of your porn novels?" Severus asked.

"I prefer to think of them as erotica," Ginny replied. "But yes. Figured getting in the mood wouldn't hurt."

"Let me shower then we'll… consummate."

"Merlin you're so formal. Go shower so we can trip out on lust juice and shag like bunnies."

"Crass little bint," Severus muttered as he stepped into the shower.

Severus didn't redress after his shower, just used his wand to dry himself before securing the towel around his waist and heading back into the bedroom. Swallowing his nerves, he walked through the door and was greeted with a delicious sight that made his dick start to swell.

Ginny, half-empty potion vial in hand, was laying on the bed in a green nightie. Legs spread, he could see the damp spot on her knickers as she played with her nipples through the sheer fabric. The fact that he hadn't wanted her two minutes ago didn't seem to matter as much now.

"There was a good part in the book so I thought I'd start without you," Ginny explained. She held up the vial towards him. "I thought this would make me crazed with lust."

Severus explained the changes he had made as he moved to his side of the bed. Too much lust potion and you would forget everything that happened while you were under the influence. With his adjustments, they would want each other more than if they didn't take it, but their minds would be clear. It was more about blocking the portion of the mind that told you what you were doing was wrong. He didn't know if he needed it anymore, but since they had both agreed, he picked up his lust potion. Raising an eyebrow, he glanced at her. At her nod, he uncorked it and drank it in one. Ginny finished hers before they both tossed them onto their bedside tables.

Severus closed his eyes as he allowed his arousal to flood his veins. His cock was at full mast and ached to fill the pussy before him. Ginny stood from the bed and his eyes took in her perfect body. She was slim with long legs, a trim waist, and tits that were begging to be sucked. He could just make out her nipples as she walked towards him.

"See something you like?" Ginny practically purred, running her hands down her body.

"I'll let you know when I've seen more of it." Severus licked his lips. "You're wearing too many clothes, my wife."

Ginny grasped the bottom of her nightie and pulled it over her head. He was pretty sure he drooled as she slowly turned around. Her arse, on full display thanks to her thong, was something sculpted by the gods and he wanted to bury his face between the rounds cheeks and show her just how good licking _that_ hole could feel.

Her nipples, hardened from her lust and the chill in the air, were a light pink; barely darker than the rest of her skin. Her breasts were perfect teardrop shape and reminded him of the models that graced his _Playboy_ as a teenager. He wanted to map out each freckle on them with his tongue.

Severus stopped breathing for a moment as her fingers tucked into the sides of her thong and pulled it down her legs and kicked them away. Standing up straight, Ginny ran her fingers over her pussy before meeting his eyes. She was bare except for a small strip that ran vertically, stopping just before her slit.

"You've seen it all, decided if you like it?"

Instead of answering her, Severus dropped his towel and pulled her close to him. He moaned at the feel of her hot skin against his cock and moved his hips against hers. Ginny allowed him a moment to rub against her before pushing him back. Watching her face, he smiled as she took in his body. Severus had always been rail thin with bad teeth and a large nose. But there were two parts of himself he knew were superior to others; his silky voice and his cock. Longer and thicker than average, it appeared even bigger than it was because of his slim hips.

"Think you can figure out how this is going to work now?" Severus asked, his voice deep and smooth.

Ginny's eyes met his and her book cover flashed before his eyes. _He's even better hung than Damion. I'm going to love riding that cock. I wonder if he's in the same kinky stuff I'm into. Fuck, I hope he is. I don't want boring sex for the rest of this marriage._

"Ginny," Severus said, snapping his eyes closed. "You're projecting your mind."

"What?" Ginny blanched. "How?"

"No idea. I wasn't actively trying to enter it, I promise. Who is Damion?"

"The main character in the book I was reading."

"And," Severus leaned down to whisper in her ear, his lips brushing against it. He lowered his voice, making sure it was the deep, smooth growl that drove women wild. "Just what kinky things are you into, my sweet?"

"I, um…" Ginny trailed off and he could feel the heat from her cheeks as she blushed.

"There isn't much I'm not willing to explore with you. Do you want me to tie you up?" She shook her head and he continued listing things like student/teacher, role-playing, and spanking until, at last, he felt her tense against him at one suggestion and pressed her harder against him. _Interesting._ It was a kink he enjoyed too but wanted to know her limits. "Show me?"

Moving to look into her eyes, Severus sank into her mind and let her fantasies flash by. They were quick, moving from one to another, but he got the general idea. Them in the bathtub, him washing her hair. Tucking her into bed, rubbing her back. Brushing her long hair before braiding it. Bouncing on his cock and screaming 'daddy' as she came.

Severus was more than willing to indulge her in this. He liked to be in control and have someone _need_ him. Need him to comfort them, to cherish them. He had hard limits on this kink though. Not sure how to phrase what he wanted, he pushed his question into her mind. Ginny, in a nappy. Her face instantly screwed up and he had his answer. _Thank Merlin._ He pushed her images of him dictating her life, her clothes, and activities and she snarled at him.

"Just want to call me daddy and have me take care of you when you need some extra comfort?" Severus asked her out loud.

"Does that make me a freak?" Ginny asked, her voice meek. "Are you mad I don't want to wear nappies?"

"You are _not_ a freak. There is nothing wrong with wanting to be taken care of. And I'm relieved you don't want to wear them. That is not something I'm into, but I needed to see where your limits are. I don't want to control you either."

"Thank Merlin," Ginny sighed and he felt her relax.

"Are you ready to move this to the bed, little girl?"

Ginny moaned at his words before stepping back and crawling onto the bed. Severus watched as her arse moved and her pussy peeked out between her legs. Reaching the middle of the bed, Ginny moved onto her back and spread her legs for him before motioning for him to join her. Her pink folds were wet and on display for him. He wanted nothing more than to lick it until she came all over his face.

Severus moved up the bed and settled his shoulders between her splayed thighs. He smirked as she bit her lower lip and spread her legs further. Reaching up, he let one of his fingers trace over the smooth, damp skin of her pussy. She looked and smelled wonderful and he didn't waste any time moving forward and licking her. He started by flicking his tongue over her clit and smiled as her hips flexed towards his face, trying to get more pressure. Moving down, he swirled his tongue around her opening before moving even lower and tapped his tongue against her arsehole. Ginny's hips lifted off the bed as she groaned.

Severus wandlessly conjured a pillow under her hips to keep her elevated and, using his hands, spread her arse cheeks as wide as he could. He used his long nose to his advantage and nudged it against her pussy opening, letting it tickle her as he licked her arse. Ginny's pussy was soaked and her juices were running down, coating his face.

Thinking that he had probably tested her limits with anal play enough for the moment, he pulled back. He smirked at her protests before pushing two fingers into her tight cunt and latching onto her clit. Ginny was thrashing on the bed and Severus removed his mouth from her. Propping his chin on her pelvic bone, he met her eyes.

"Stay still for daddy, or I'm going to have to stick you to the bed."

At her nod, Severus began to lick her again. Ginny didn't last thirty seconds until her hips were moving again, trying to control the pace and location of his mouth. Muttering the incantation, Severus placed a sticking charm on her to keep her in place. Slipping his fingers out of her, he entered her with the middle finger of this other hand, getting it wet. Placing the two fingers on his right hand back inside her, he used his left to push his finger inside her arse.

"Oh fuck," Ginny cried. "Yes, daddy. Finger me harder."

Ginny's begging was like a shot of adrenaline to Severus and he increased the speed of his fingers, finding that spot inside of her and rubbing against it. Keeping his mouth on her clit, he pressed down just below it with his tongue and felt Ginny's entire body tense below him before a rush of her arousal filled his mouth and covered his hands. Slowly pulling out of her, Severus cast a cleaning charm on his hands and face before unsticking her hips and crawling up her body.

Placing his cock at her entrance he stared down at his bride. _Bride._ That was something Severus never thought he would have. He had imagined it as a teenager, hoping one day to marry Lily, but not since then. He had long ago accepted the fact that he would die a bachelor. But looking at Ginny, he saw perfection below him. Her bright red hair was spread across the black cotton pillowcases and Severus wasn't sure if he had ever seen anything as sexy as she looked in that moment. He had been with plenty of women, but none of them was as beautiful as Ginny. And to find someone that shared his kink made him think that maybe marrying her wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

"You were such a good girl, coming on daddy's face like that, baby," Severus cooed in her ear. "Are you ready for daddy's cock?"

"Oh Merlin," Ginny moaned. "Please."

"Please what?"

"Please, daddy. Fuck me. Please."

"You beg so sweetly, baby."

Severus slid into her, pushing until he was fully seated inside her wet heat. Just as no woman was as beautiful as Ginny, no other woman compared to how she felt wrapped around his dick. It was like being squeezed by a tight, wet fist and he never wanted to leave her warmth. She wrapped her legs around his hips and flexed her muscles around him.

Pulling back, Severus slammed back into her. He focused on her moans and cries of pleasure as he lost himself in the feel of her. Had anyone ever been as perfect for him as the woman below him? He was positive he could search the globe and still never have someone like his wife. Her hand touching his face drew him out of his thoughts.

"Kiss me?" Ginny asked. "I want to taste you as you fill me."

Severus moved his hands from beside her head, dropping onto his elbows and groaned as her breasts pushed against his chest. Stilling his hips, he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Ginny's lips were soft as their lips met and he wasted no time opening his mouth to her. He let her control the kiss, learning how she liked it before starting to move in and out of her again in time with her tongue.

"Harder," Ginny whimpered against his lips.

Breaking their kiss, Severus leaned his forehead against hers and as he began to thrust in and out of her at a punishing pace. His back was starting to tire and he was wondering how much stamina potion he would have to brew to keep up with his young wife when he felt her pussy contract around him and another flood of her arousal left her body. Giving in to the sensations, Severus roared as he let himself go and his come shot into her tight heat.

Collapsing on top of her, Severus took a few steadying breaths before rolling to his side, taking Ginny with him. She lay in his arms, her breathing evening out. He smiled as she kissed his chest.

"Holy fuck," Ginny murmured. "That was way better than I expected."

"I feel the same," Severus agreed. "You are nothing like I thought you would be."

"Were you expecting a shy, whimpering, virgin?"

"Shy and whimpering are two things I would never associate with you, Miss… Mrs Snape. I just didn't think I would… enjoy myself that much."

"I was afraid you'd either be a virgin or shackle me to the wall and flog me until I cried."

"Because Merlin forbid Severus Snape just like boring sex," Severus chuckled.

"You have to know you have a reputation," Ginny said, looking up at him.

"Of course I do. But like most students, I had sex for the first time before I graduated from Hogwarts. And while I do enjoy spanking every once in a while, I prefer not to leave marks on my paramours."

"And the rest of it," Ginny asked, her voice tinged with timidness. "You're okay with that?"

Snape could feel the inhibition blockers slowly leaving his body and fought to keep his walls down. Ginny was his wife and she deserved to have a husband that opened up to her. He never wanted to be in a marriage where he had to pretend to be anything that he wasn't.

"I am _more_ than okay with it. In fact, would you like me to wash your hair for you?"

"Yes, please."

Severus helped her out of bed and led her to the large tub in the bathroom. Because of his height, he had an extra-large tub installed; long enough for him to lay flat in it. Starting the water to fill it, he brought Ginny into the shower with him and washed her body before allowing her to do the same to him.

Moving back into the tub, he sat behind her and massaged shampoo into the red locks. His cock stirred as she moaned at his touch. Rinsing the soap away, he worked the conditioner through her hair before piling it on her head. Leaning down, he kissed her neck, his breath sending a shiver down Ginny's spine.

"Do you like daddy washing your hair, baby?"

"I love it." Ginny turned her head to kiss him. "It's like having all the tension rubbed from my body and then washed away. Thank you."

Severus hesitated for a moment, now that the potion was fully out of his system and most likely hers as well, he was afraid to cross any lines. He contemplated engaging her in another round as he washed the conditioner from her hair. Deciding that Ginny would stop him if his advances were unwelcome, he slid his arms around her waist and placed his hands on her thighs.

Ginny, his confident wife, didn't hesitate at all. She picked up one of his hands and placed it on her breast before moving the other one between her legs.

"Oh, daddy," Ginny said mirthfully. "I hope you didn't think we were finished for the night?"


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny woke up to the dull light of an overcast day coming through the curtains on the wall next to the bed. Stretching her muscles, she let her mind run through the events of the day before. She had been so nervous to marry Professor Snape. Even spending an hour a day from the time she got her letter to the morning of her wedding with her mind healer, she had still thought about running away. And then as she walked down the aisle, his face – which was normally twisted with anger or annoyance – had changed into a look of awe. Each step she took towards him he seemed to change into another person.

He had been polite and accommodating at the reception, even when she got mad at him for forcing her to sober up. By the time she was ready to leave with him, he had changed from Professor Snape, greasy git, to Severus. Laying in bed as he brewed, she had read her book, trying to imagine Severus in place of the male lead. He might not be traditionally handsome, but his features were striking, and he was tall, dark, and mysterious.

She had sipped on the lust potion as he showered and while it helped calm her nerves, she had been surprised it hadn't made her 'randy as fuck' as Fred and George has once described the effects. Instead, all her little hiccups seemed to melt away and she allowed herself to think about him in a sexual way. What did it matter that he was older? Who cared that he used to be her professor? _Maybe he'll be a sex god and I'll love being married to him. Maybe he'll be into the same things I am._

Ginny had glanced at her book and read where Damion had called the female lead 'baby girl' and her pussy was instantly wet. She had just started rubbing her tits when Severus came out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. She was happy to remember that it wasn't the lust potion that had made her want him in that moment. With freshly washed hair and his tone body on display, she had wanted him for who he was.

Thinking back over the rest of their night, Ginny still wasn't sure how she had projected her thoughts towards him. Maybe it was because of the potion? Maybe lowering your inhibitions lowers the natural block you have on your mind? No matter why, Ginny was thankful it had happened. She didn't think she would have had the courage to tell him about her sexual preferences otherwise. And having him in her mind, reading her and speaking to her through pictures was the most intimate thing she had ever done.

Her mind thought about the way he had reacted when she called him daddy and her pussy contracted at the memory of his fingers inside her for the first time. Sex with Severus was nothing like she imagined. And then he had washed her hair before bringing her back to bed and worshipping her pussy with his mouth until she was exhausted. Rolling onto her side to face him, Ginny smiled. Severus was awake, lying there facing her.

"Good morning," she said, shyly, her face going red.

Severus reached out and pulled her towards him, kissing the top of her head. "I had my face buried between your thighs for an hour last night and you're blushing over saying 'good morning'?"

"I wasn't sure if you would feel differently this morning."

"Why don't you see how I feel," Severus said, pulling her closer so his erection pressed against her.

"Oh!"

"Yes, 'oh'. Now be a good little girl for daddy and kiss me."

"I have to use the loo and brush my teeth first." Ginny rolled away from him and made her way to the bathroom. She stopped halfway there when Severus let out a quiet groan. Turning she looked at him. "Are you okay?"

"I was just admiring how good your arse looks when you walk. Now hurry up and finish so you can get back to bed."

Ginny put a little extra sway in her step as she made her way into the bathroom and smirked at his next groan. Deciding if she was going to be intimate with Severus again she needed a shower, Ginny hurried and used the toilet before brushing her teeth, casting an imperturbable spell on her hair, and stepping into the spray. She was just washing off the last of the soap when Severus opened the door and moved to stand behind her.

"I thought you were coming back to bed," Severus said.

"I thought a shower was in order," Ginny shrugged. _I wouldn't have to explain this to a woman. How do men not understand that after coming multiple times on someone's face, a cleaning charm is not as good as a shower?_

"And did you get all clean for daddy? Because," he wrapped his arms around her and moved a hand down her stomach to rest at the apex of her thighs, "you have something I would very much like to eat for breakfast."

"Isn't your mouth tired?"

"Not at all. But if you don't want to—"

"I didn't say that. But maybe your mouth can take a break." Ginny turned in his arms and kissed his chest before moving her hand down his body. Wrapping her hand around his cock, she pumped a few times. "If we go back to bed, I can give you some attention."

"Are you sure?"

Ginny could see the hesitation on his face and could guess that he was thinking. Twenty-four hours ago, she wouldn't have looked at him twice. And now, they had already completed their once a week requirement of 'coitus' – the worst word in the world – and she was offering to blow him. But last night while he was washing her hair she had come to a decision. Severus was her husband and he deserved to be treated that way. The same way she deserved to be treated like a wife. Neither of them chose this match, but like their vows said, they could choose to treat them like the spouse they deserved.

"Positive."

Severus turned the water off and Ginny watched as he waved his hand and they were dry. She had yet to master wandless magic. _Maybe he can teach me._ Taking him by the hand, she led him back to the bed before crawling on and patting the space beside her. Severus lay next to her, his muscles stiff.

"You had your face buried between my thighs for an hour last night and you're tense over a blow job?" Ginny teased him.

"If I can be honest, I'm not sure how to act." Severus relaxed slightly and turned to look at her. "My life was not conducive to having a relationship in the past so this is new to me."

"This is my first marriage, too, so we can learn together." She moved to lay with her head on his chest. "But I will warn you, I am a Weasley and we like sex. A lot. It's in our blood."

"I will endeavour to keep you satisfied, witch. Now I believe you were going to pay special attention to a part of me."

Kissing his chest, Ginny moved onto her hands and knees and made her way down his body until she was mostly laying between his thighs. His cock was hard and resting against his stomach. She pressed a kiss against each one of his bollocks before taking his stiff cock in her hand and running her tongue up the underside. Snape groaned and put his hands in her hair.

"Does that feel good?"

"It feels _so_ good, baby girl. Take me in your mouth."

Ginny kissed the head of his dick before sucking it into her mouth. She was able to get less than halfway down when he started to hit the back of her mouth and she pulled back. Using the other hand on his cock to stimulate him, she bobbed her head up and down. Snape was dripping filth from his mouth as she pleasured him and her pussy was dripping from it. Balancing herself, she went to move her hand between her thighs when he pulled her head off his cock.

"Does your pussy ache, baby?" Severus asked in that tone of voice that turned her bones to mush. At her nod, he beckoned her towards him. "Would you like me to fuck you until it goes away?"

"Please, daddy."

Crawling up his body, Ginny stopped when her legs straddled his thighs and went into a tall kneel. Severus grasped his cock in his hand and positioned it at her entrance before letting go and wrapping his hands around her waist. He slowly pushed her down until their pelvises touched.

"Fuck, you're perfect," Severus growled. "So tight."

Ginny clenched her pussy around him and grinned as he gasped. "Does that feel good?"

She teased him by doing it again and again. She didn't stop until Severus jerked his hips up into her and his cock rubbed against her G-spot.

"Rub your clit while I fuck you. I want to watch as you come on my cock."

Ginny braced herself with one hand behind her on his leg as she moved her right hand between her thighs to rub her clit. She almost fell over as Severus bent his legs and thrust into her, hitting her deeper than ever. Adjusting herself to get more stability, she rubbed harder as she looked into his black eyes.

Without warning, she felt her mind slip into his. She could see him but could also see herself on top of him. Every sensation that he was feeling was pushed at her as he thrust up and she could feel her emotions going into his mind as he pulled back. It was like having her body and her mind worshipped at the same time. The feeling was overwhelming and Ginny cried out Severus' name as she came. She felt his elation as his own orgasm overtook him and he spilt himself into her.

Collapsing onto him, Ginny smiled as Severus wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair before lifting her head up to look at him. He pulled her further up his body and pressed his lips to hers over and over again. Ginny felt tiredness wash over her body as he magicked the blanket over them and she fell asleep still laying on his chest.

* * *

"Where are we?" Ginny asked as she woke up.

Severus realised he had taken her to his home but had never told her where it was. When the law was announced, he had made the decision to get rid of Spinner's End. It was no place to raise a family, as he well knew. Luckily for him, some big developer wanted to buy the whole area, tear everything down and make it into a fancy riverwalk.

He'd used the money from the sale as well as his savings from teaching and some patents he owned and purchased a house in the country not far from Malfoy Manor. It sat on a large piece of property and had enough bedrooms for them, an office, and at least three children. He'd added a basement and converted it into a state of the art potions lab. Since he was the Head of Slytherin House, he was required to live at Hogwarts during the school year. Knowing he didn't want to raise children in the castle, he'd handed in his resignation at the end of the school year.

"We have a few things to discuss," Severus said. "Why don't we get dressed and I'll make us breakfast. Unless you'd rather go out?"

"I don't think I'm ready for the press just yet," Ginny answered.

"Understandable. Just so you are aware, I'm very comfortable in the Muggle world and I hope to raise our children in both. Until things settle down, I'm happy to take you out there."

"I've been out with Hermione a few times when I'd go to her place over the summer, but I would like to learn. But it's our honeymoon, so I'd rather stay in."

"If that's what my wife wishes."

They cooked breakfast together and Snape was happy to learn that his new wife was more than capable in the kitchen. He hadn't been sure if Molly had allowed her daughter to cook, but Ginny explained her mum had been teaching her since she was tall enough to reach the stove. To say Ginny was shocked that Severus had quit Hogwarts was an understatement, but once he explained his plans to supply potions to friends and local apothecaries, she seemed happy that he would be doing something he liked.

Severus had heard, countless times from Minerva, that Ginny had been signed to the Holyhead Harpies but his wife seemed nervous when she explained that she wanted to play. Shaking his head at her, Severus explained that he had no intention of standing between her and her dreams.

"I know we have two and a half years until we need to try for children," Severus began, "but I want you to know that once you've recovered from childbirth, I won't stop you from playing. I have enough money coming in each month from my patents to pay the bills and then some. Even if I don't brew potions for sale. I'm happy to stay home with our children until you decide to retire. We can hire an elf if you want, and I'm sure Molly will be here often."

"Severus Snape wants to be a stay-at-home father?" Ginny asked, clearly shocked.

"I don't know if I _want_ to, but I'm willing to. Being signed by a professional Quidditch team is a big deal and I'm in a position that allows you to live your dream and our children to be raised at home."

"I thought you hated children."

"I hate little shits. I assume our children will be better behaved because they will be raised to be respectful."

"That's true. Luckily we have some time to figure it out, and save some money so it won't be a hardship."

Severus nodded even though he knew they wouldn't have to save money. He'd been willed his parent's house at nineteen when his parents died in a gas leak. The annual council tax was low and somehow his idiot of a father had purchased life insurance on both of them that Severus had put into a trust to cover the cost. He'd spent his entire adult life working at Hogwarts, and while the pay wasn't that high, he'd had nothing to spend it on so it sat in Gringotts collecting interest. He had only patented a few of his potions so far, and none since Voldemort returned, but they still made him a decent amount of money each month.

If they wanted to, neither he nor Ginny would ever have to work a day in their lives. The thought of not working made his skin itch if he was honest. Whilst he enjoyed the break from teaching during the summers, he still brewed because he needed to keep busy. He had a feeling his new wife was the same way.

"Do you spend a lot of time with Lucius?" Ginny asked between bites of her eggs. "I hadn't expected you to have him as your best man."

"Lucius and I have been friends since we were at Hogwarts together," Severus explained. "We spend holidays together. And I'm friends with Hermione so I foresee that continuing."

"I know my mum will expect us at the Burrow on Christmas and at least one Sunday each month, but maybe we can spend Boxing Day with the Malfoy's. I know Hermione and Harry spent it with them this year."

"That sounds agreeable. I'm sure Hermione will find a way to have us at the Manor for roast when we're not at the Burrow. She's…" Severus trailed off, unable to find the word he was looking for.

"She'd got all you men wrapped around her little finger," Ginny teased. "The whole lot of you do anything she wants."

"Does that make you jealous, little girl?"

"Not at all." Severus could read her mood and knew she was being honest. "Hermione is the closest thing to a sister I have. Even if our rings weren't charmed for fidelity, I trust her. And you're the most loyal person I've ever met."

Severus was stunned by her admission. He had always thought of himself as loyal, but he'd been called a traitor so many times in his life, he had begun to believe it. To hear his wife, someone who watched him during his darkest time — when he was forced to act like he was loyal to the Dark Lord — meant more to him than he could say. Little Sev liked it too and was ready to show his appreciation.

"If you're done eating," Severus said, standing up and sending his dishes to the sink to wash, "I believe we have some more honeymooning to do."

Ginny smirked before sending her dishes to join his. She gave him a long look before turning and running out of the kitchen. It took Severus' mind a few seconds to catch up with her before he chased her towards their room.

Lucius was right; his wife did make him feel young again.

* * *

**Six Years Later**

"Mum gonna poo my baby out," Caius Snape announced to his Uncle Lucius as Severus walked into his friend's study with his son in his hip.

"Excuse me?" Lucius asked, laughing.

Severus glared at his friend. He had his own children and grandchildren and knew exactly how a four-year-old child spoke. Ginny was pregnant with their second child and was due any day. Caius had decided since the baby was in 'mum's tummy' she must have to poop the baby out. He'd tried to explain to his son how babies were born but he had the sneaking suspicion his uncles Fred and George had been undermining him. He'd have to get them back for it.

Caius was a lot like his favourite uncles. He was full of mischief and loved to make people laugh. He was also smart and loved to read like him, and like his mother, took to a broom like a fish to water. Luckily for his son, he'd inherited the Weasley nose and thick hair but his colouring was all Severus. Black hair that was straight as could be but never greasy. Not that Severus' was anymore. Having a wife made him care more about how he looked and he'd spent a month creating the perfect shampoo to combat his overactive oil glands.

"Mum gonna poo then me have brother."

"Are you excited to have a little brother, Ciaus?" Lucius asked. Like himself, Lucius always talked to the children like they were adults.

"Umm… only if he get me jelly."

"Caius is currently going through a stage where he only wants to eat jelly and cheese toasties," Severus explained and silently thanked the gods for tasteless nutrition potions so his son was still healthy no matter how picky an eater he was.

"How is Ginny feeling these days? She was glowing last time I saw her."

"My wife is tired of being pregnant. She is currently nesting and told me if I didn't leave the house and take our son with me she was going to c-a-s-t-r-a-t-e me."

"She sure is feisty."

Severus had to agree. His wife of the last six and a half years was everything he could have asked for in a partner. A sex goddess in their bedroom, a world-class athlete, an amazing mother, a supportive wife, and a million other things. She was the only person who'd ever stood toe to toe with him and not backed down or been afraid. If he could have made a list of the perfect woman for him, it would just be her name.

"I wouldn't have her any other way, Lucius."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and for all your support! I know for most of you this wasn't your ship and I love that you took a chance on it and told me you liked it.
> 
> I have one more side-ship for this universe and I will start posting it in 2 weeks. After that, I will do doing weekly posting for the main story in the universe, Silly Little Project.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovely readers! It's been 2 weeks since my last chapter and it feels like it's been FOREVER. This story is 13,000 words and I will post it in 4 chapters; one a day for 4 days.
> 
> All the love to my humans: DeviantHufflepuff for her last-second beta work, and LuxLouise and Vesper Swan for their cheerleading.
> 
> Once again, I can't thank you all enough for all your comments during December. I wasn't sure if it was a good idea to post a smut-shot every other day and you put those fears to rest with each review you left.


End file.
